cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Nightwell
'Biography' 'Early Life ' Blake Nightwell was born on Correllia, in Corellia City. He lived on a farm approximately 20 standard miles from Corellia City, in a small farming community. He portrayed an interest in history at a young age, and learned how to shoot a standard-issue carbine and pistol by age 12. At age 14 he enlisted in the Republic Marines, in a special regiment designed specifically for non clone soldiers. 'Military Career ' Most of Nightwell's early military life was dull, until he was assigned to spy on a pirate lord by the name of Ree Shaala. Nightwell went rogue for about a month serving under Shaala. Afterwards, the pirate lord disappeared and Blake returned to the Marines. He was yet again assigned as a nonofficial cover operative to apparently leave the Marines and join a company dubbed Nova Corp. He served as a Nova agent for several months, reluctantly serving Xalandra Nova. He then was sent to sabotage a rival squad, and officially left Nova Corp. He organized a unit of elite soldiers, consisting of second-in-command Keneu Deltaweld, represenative Biggs Spacecruiser, and generals Arcel Brightweld and Mason Brighttech. He and his ally organizations officially declared war on Nova Corp after the betrayal and massacre of an ally squad, revealed to be a Nova Corp branch. 'Post-war Era ' After the Nightwell Empire gained power and ultimately finished the war, he exiled himself for about six months. He eventually returned, attempting to contact former generals and figures of the former empire. He was able to contact Biggs Spacecruiser and Keneu Deltaweld. He learned from Keneu that NC had divided into three branches. Afterwards, he rejoined the Marines. He mainly travels in his freighter. It's true name is unknown, and it's only known alias is The Revolution. He currently works on many projects, and most of them are stealth-type weapons (Ex: silenced guns, fast-acting poison, active camoflauge). He has created at least 4 lightsabers. He trades his products with guilds and groups of every sort. He is currently a mercenary for hire and uses many of his experiments on missions. 'Associates' Nightwell Empire Keneu Deltaweld Biggs Spacecruiser Arcel Brightweld Mason Brighttech Nova Corp Xalandra Nova Other agents Republic Marines FieldCommander Racer Other generals and commanders Blake's Freighter Rooms Nightwell's ship consists of four main rooms, and a hallway. The rooms are... ' #'The cockpit '-- Consists of control panel, holo-table, galaxy map, computer, and television. #'Escape pod '-- Holds only a small chair row and rations box #'Medical Bay -- Holds bed and medical supplies #'Cargo Hold' -- Consists of small chair row and many supplies and boxes. Capacity Two pilots, one computer seat, three seats in escape pod, three seats in cargo hold, one bed in medical bay. ~''Blake Nightwell'' '' '' 'Experiments for Sale' 'Weapons' Silenced NA 94 pistol, Silenced NA Type 47 Carbine, NA Active Camo Sniper, NA 87 Grenade Launcher, NA 70 Frag Grenades. 'Melee' NA Plasma Stun baton, NA 10-inch butterfly knife, NA N-L Tranq pistol, NA Wrist Blade. All weapons are trademarks of Nightwell Armory and cannot be produced, copied, or patented by any outside companies. Failure to obey this may result in imprisonment, public humiliation, or death. Contact Blake Nightwell for more information. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Soldier Category:Mercenary Category:Rogue Category:Pilot Category:Jedi